


Please, Please let me get what I want this time.

by o_my_austen_97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Era, Masturbation, Pining Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_my_austen_97/pseuds/o_my_austen_97
Summary: But now and again, Draco seemed to be awarded moments. Moments when he didn't have to allow his imagination to run wild on the mundane happenings of Granger (not that this bothered his imagination in the slightest), and he was presented with an unquestionably erotic image of his witch.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Please, Please let me get what I want this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading kudos and comments would be much appreciated! This is a work based on JK Rowling's Harry Potter which I hold no ownership to.

Draco hissed as he grasped his length, his finger sliding firmly down as he steadied his arm on wall of the broom closet. He knew after he was finished, he would shake his head in disapproval of his salacious actions and lack of self-control. However, for months it seemed like all he thought about was Granger. 

If Draco was honest with himself, he would admit the bushy haired witch had been roaming his mind for years. However those previous thoughts of her like wondering why she had to be a swotty little know-it-all was infinitely easier to ignore than present thoughts. 

Namely how Granger would look like on her knees with his cock in her mouth or how she would taste if the bookish seductress ever let him between her thighs.  
Draco groaned loudly, glad for the silencing and locking charm he cast in the small closet as he was reminded of the specific ‘incident’ which had landed him in his present situation.

Now usually due to the overwhelming and all-consuming lust he felt for granger, it didn’t take a lot for the witch activities to turn him on- putting him in a state of arousal that seemed almost permanent these days. Whether it be the way she bit her lip when concentrating on their astronomy homework in the library, or the small moan of appreciation she gave whilst eating into her buttered toast when he happened to past her in the great hall. Or even the blasted way she put her hand up in class, edging up and down in her seat in her efforts to attract the teacher attention, made him half-hard in his seat, wondering how it would feel if she were to do that same bouncing on his lap. 

But now and again, Draco seemed to be awarded moments, moments when he hadn’t had to allow his imagination to run wild on the mundane happenings of Granger (not that this bothered his imagination in the slightest), and he was presented with an unquestionably erotic image of his witch.

It was in potions, half an hour ago, when Draco discreetly looked to the corner where Granger was stood next to her cauldron. The witch had been fanning herself whilst stirring her potion and just when he was begrudging about to turn back away to keep up the pretence that she wasn’t the most interesting thing in the school, was when it happened. 

Granger fingertips fell to her grey woollen jumper and pulled it above her head. Unbeknownst to the witch and anyone else who wasn’t Draco, her shirt stuck halfway through to her jumper. The sight awarded to Draco made his mouth water, and his cock harden so quickly it felt almost painful. 

As there a mere 3 seats away, Granger’s pale pink bra was in full display. He couldn’t stop the small gasp that escaped his mouth as he marvelled at the soft and full cleavage that spilled over the scalloped edged lace of the garment- almost begging for his lips and hands to worship them. He stared at her tight stomach with its pleasing dip in the middle which sprawled out to her full hips- skin he had never before seen of her. Draco had to dug his quill in his hand to stop form sounding his groan.

She was so sexy. 

But alas the image was gone in a flash, when Hermione quickly pulled down her shirt and Draco turned away quickly in time. The rest of the 15 minutes of class was spent in agony as he pressed into the countertop of his desk in an attempt to both relieve and hide his erection. He ignored Pansy’s call of his name when Snape finally left them out, instead practically sprinting for the closet he was currently housed in lest somebody saw his ‘condition’

And that was why Draco Malfoy was jerking himself off at 10 in the morning to the memory of Hermione granger tits. 

3 more strokes and a choked moan as he came, steading himself by the closet wall. He allowed himself a few moments to bask in is post orgasm glow before quickly casting a Scourgify on the mess and allowing his head to fall back by the wall panting as he still tried to catch his breath.

That witch was going to be the death of him.


End file.
